The Greatest of Paradoxes
by DoctorSherlockLove
Summary: Matt decided to buy a house in London. He feels alone and wants a housemate. David walks up to the house hoping to have a place to stay. Matt doesn't realize that he is his past life. They fall in love which causes a paradox. Will they find out who each other are and will they stop the paradox with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matt had decided to get a house in the country outside of London. It was a quaint little house with a giant fireplace in the living room. It had two bedrooms, fairly big, and a large kitchen. He felt small and alone in the house. He needed someone. Someone who is willing to spend time with him. He spent hours walking around town, putting up flyers, he was hoping someone would be interested.

David was walking down the street and noticed thousands of flyers asking for someone to share a house with them. He needed a home, exciting and new. Something other than the T.A.R.D.I.S. he grabbed one of the flyers and quickly made his way to the address. At first he was afraid to knock on the door, but he built up the courage.

Matt was surprised that it had only been a couple hours before someone came to the door. He hesitated before answering, afraid. It could've been anyone. When he saw the man on the other side, he instantly fell in love. "Hello, I'm Matt. And you are?" He had someone interested. "Would you like a tour?"

David smiled when the man opened the door. A regular man. "I'm David. It's nice to meet you. I would love a tour." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It was like he walked into paradise. The huge foyer, the giant fireplace, the marble kitchen, and the bedroom was very cozy. He loved it. He was glad he took the chance and picked up the flyer. It was just perfect. Too bad he didn't have Rose to share it with. He pushed the thought aside and wanted to get to know Matt better, since he will be living with him. "Tell me about yourself."

Matt couldn't help his excitement. He could see in David's face that he loved the house. "Well, I used to travel around. I also am very childish," he couldn't help but laugh at himself. "I love exciting and new things. Whenever there's an adventure, I'm there." He could go on for hours about himself, but he didn't want to make a bad first impression. "I love your converses by the way. Now what about you?" Matt smiled.

David couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks. I love your bow tie," They giggled. "I'm very childish too. I'm also geeky, nerdy, oh and Scottish. Can't forget that. I used to travel too, but I couldn't do it anymore when I had nobody to go with. I love reading and discovering new things. The only thing I wish is that I was ginger." He smiled at Matt. He knew that this was going to be fun. "I'm gonna go get my stuff, I will be right back." And he headed out the door.

Matt loved David's voice. It gave him butterflies."I wish I was ginger too." He laughed."I can help you get your stuff, it won't be to hard." He started following him but stopped. He wanted to do something nice. He yelled out the door. "Never mind, I have to do something." It was seven, dinner time. He headed to the kitchen and made some roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. He also found some wine and got two glasses. He got the table ready just in time.

David came back with tons of boxes. He put everything in his bedroom by the closet. When the last box was set down, he could smell the roasted chicken. He followed it all the way to Matt. He grinned from ear to ear."this looks delicious, but you didn't have to." He sat down at the table and watched as Matt poured the wine.

"I just thought we would celebrate. I figured afterward I could help you unpack." Matt sat down across from David and start to eat. "We might have to close the windows soon, looks like a blizzardis coming." They both continued to eat and drink the wine.

David smiled. "This was a great way to celebrate." He scarfed down the chicken and finished down the wine. "You sure you want to help? It's a lot." He helped carry the dishes over to the sink and washed them. It was the least he could do. He made his way to the living room to close the windows, the floor was cold and wet. He ran to his room to make sure his stuff isn't wet. His bed is set up under the window, he finds it completely soaked."I guess I will sleep on the couch tonight."

Matt was glad that David enjoyed the dinner. They washed the dishes as fast as they could. He helped close the windows and followed to help with the unpacking. He saw david frown when he saw that his bed was soaked. "I'm sorry about that. You can sleep in my bed, it's plenty big." He smiled and walked to his room. He changed into his pajama bottoms. He turned around and saw David walk in only in his boxers.

"I don't want to intrude, but if you insist." David smiled back at Matt. As Matt left, he began looking for his pajamas. He gave up after the eighth box. He decided it wouldn't be too bad if he was only in his boxers. He took of his suit and layed it on the bed. He walked into Matt's room. He climbed into bed as he shivered from the cold.

Matt followed David's actions and climbed in after him. He didn't want to invade his space, so he tried to stay to the side as much as he could without sending the wrong signals. He loved the warmth of their bodies under the blanket. As he turned to look at him, he saw that David had cuddled right up next to him. He saw him shiver and wrapped his arms around him. He spent all his energy watching him sleep. He smiled as his eyes drifted close.

David woke up in Matt's arms. At first he hesitated but settled closer to him. He liked the warmth. He loved the idea of waking up next to someone. The warmth of their bodies caused David to slowly drift back to sleep. He was with someone. And that's all that mattered.

Matt had shifted when he felt David move. He woke up with his arms around him. David's face had buried itself into his chest. He watched david as he slowly removed himself from the bed, David buried himself under the blankets. He went into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. As quietly as he could, he made some hot chocolate and carried the cups back to his room. David was awake when he got back. He handed the cup to him. "Good morning. I made you some hot cocoa. I hope you like it." He got back in and cuddled up next to him.

David woke up and noticed he was alone. He thought it was all a dream, but he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He sat up and looked at the doorway. Matt came with two mugs. As he grinned, he took the cup. "Thanks," he sipped it slowly, he couldn't help but moan. "Delicious, I love it." He put his head on Matt's shoulder and looked out the window. The fresh powdered snow, hot cocoa, and Matt. It was perfect.

Matt noticed David looking out the window. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Let's spend the day outside. It looks beautiful out." He started to get off the bed but was pulled back. David had wrapped his arms around his torso and wouldn't let him leave. "I will be right back, don't worry." He got up, grabbed the two empty mugs, and made his way to the kitchen.

"We should go for a walk." He smiled up at Matt. He didn't want him to leave, but he let go. He shivered from the cold, realizing we was only in his boxers. David missed the body heat. He headed to host room and found some baggy sweatpants and put them on. To be romantic, he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He stopped when Matt was watching him.

He started to wash out the mugs when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He turned and saw david walk into his room. He opened some windows, it wasn't too cold out. He smelled something delectable. There were plates on the table. They were stacked with homemade French toast, a small homemade chinnamon roll, and some scrambled eggs. There were also glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. He smirked and walked over and sat down.

David sat down after grabbing some toast and smiled at the man across from him. He started teasing by tangling their legs and feet together. Matt reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed his hand and took a sip of orange juice, overlooking the rim at Matt. He watched as he took a in a bite of French toast. This morning was perfect.

Matt blushed when he felt David's legs wrap around his. He wasn't expecting it. They finished their delicious breakfast and went to wash the dishes. They put all the plates and cups in the water that was hiding under the bubbles. He made sure to put in enough soap. He was in charge of the drying while David washed.

David had suds all the way up his arms. He wanted to surprised Matt, glanced over with a smile and blew. Bubbles covered Matt's face so he could only see his eyes and mouth. Overcome with laughter, he continued to wash the dishes with a big grin on his face.

Matt closed his eyes as the bubbles went on his face. He smirked at David. He grabbed a handful and blew them right back. It was a domino effect. Before they knew it the kitchen was covered, from the ceiling for the tile floor. He started to walk towards David but slipped and tried to grabbed his wrist. He landed with a big thud.

David tried to stay up as hard as he could when Matt grabbed his wrist. But I caused him to slip anyway. He landed on his butt with a crash. He laughed so hard he was out of breath. David tried to get back up again but slipped forward and landed on top of Matt. At first he hesitated, but then relaxed into the body below him. He smiled from ear to ear and laughed.

Matt lost his breath when david landed on top of him. He smiled up at him. The stickiness of the soap connected their torsos. He lifted his head and locked David's lips with his. He was breathing heavy out his nose so he would have to end it. It quickly sped up.

David then felt Matt's hands curving down his back into his pants, Matt laughed as he squeezed David's soft arse. They kept on kissing, both getting more passionate, and David moved to scratch his back. David moved in and started to nip his neck as his hands slowly slid down Matt's body and into his trousers. Matt moaned in excitement as David hit his sweet spot, as David rubbed Matt's rather large adversary in his pants, he seemed quite surprised and joyful, for he never bottomed before and wanted to try it out for once. Matt at once started to push David's sweatpants down until all he had left were his cute T.A.R.D.I.S blue boxers, David grinned as he also pulled down Matt's pants showing his rather large mountain, which seemed to both of them, had a little trouble being stuck under such tight underwear.

David rubbed his hand over it. He liked the closeness. He moved his hands to scratch at Matt's back. Teasingly, he nipped at his neck and rubbed his chest. Matt moaned as he felt David's teeth leave a mark. He moved his hips up, but David stopped him. David smiled down to him, kissed him, and got up. He pulled his sweatpants up and helped the man on the floor to his feet. He kissed Matt's cheek. "I'm going to go get dressed for our walk." He went to his room. Matt smirked at David. "We will continue this later."

David walked into his room and put on his favorite blue shirt and some tight fitting jeans. He grabbed his trench coat and walked back into the living room. Matt wasn't in there, so he was probably getting dressed. David sat down on the sofa and started to doze off, but was interrupted by Matts hands slipping down his chest. Matt started nibbling at his neck and was leaving a mark. He couldn't help the moan that was building up inside him. Matt straddled him on the sofa.

Matt couldn't help how David teased him. He leaned down on him and kissed him roughly. David returned the kiss eagerly. Matt got off of him and walked to the door. "Are you coming, it's beautiful out." He smiled widely and opened the door. David smirked as he felt David's weight leave him. He stepped out the door and waited for the man who followed. As soon as Matt stepped out the door, David took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

They started walking through the trees that were frosted with snow. It sparkled with the sun shining down on it. They made their way to Hyde park.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the huge delay. Lots of stress happening. I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

They found a bench under a willow tree and took a seat. They wiped the snow off and david laid his coat down so they didn't get wet. He got cold so he cuddled up to Matt's body for warmth. He was freezing, but he didn't want Matt to worry. Trying not to show him shaking.

Matt sat down on David's coat and put his arm around him. He was worried that David would get too cold. He could feel David's pulse increasing. "Are you getting cold?" He started taking off his coat to give but was stopped. David cuddled deeper into him and wrapped the coat around them both.

"I'm fine, Just a little cold." He wanted Matt to stop worrying. He looked down at his hands and found them purple. He was getting frostbite. Great. He tried to hide his hands before Matt saw them. But it was too late. His hands were grabbed and looked at by Matt. David pulled them back slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt frowned. "We are going home and setting you in front of the fireplace." He helped David off the bench and gave him his coat. As quickly as he could, he walked down the sidewalk towards their house. It was miles away. They needed to hurry.

David took Matt's coat and wrapped it around him. It smelled like him. He struggled to keep up with the pace. "Can we take a cab? It would be faster." He asked. He knew the frost bite would get worse if they stayed outside longer.

Matt agreed and hailed a cab. He opened the door for David and got in after him. After telling the cabbie the address, he wrapped his arm around David. He wanted him to get better real soon. "How are your hands?" He gently grabbed one and examined it. He wasn't a doctor but it didn't look good.

"They're feeling somewhat better." He smiled up at the man next to him. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and put his head on Matt's shoulder. He loved the warmth his body gave off. David quickly kissed his lips and smirked. He couldn't wait to get home, to be with Matt in front of the fireplace.

Matt smiled when he felt David lips. He eagerly kissed back, but stopped when they reached their house. Quickly paying the cabbie, He grabbed his hand and lead them to the door. Quickly getting the fire going, he put blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. Matt got two cups of tea ready and handed one to David. He sat down on the floor wrapping a blanket around him.

David sat on the floor and waited for Matt to bring over the tea. He was warming his hands up by the fire. "Thank you." He grabbed the cup which warmed his hands more. David grabbed the blanket around Matt and wrapped it around the both of them. He reached up and kissed his cheek and snuggled closer into him. He needed the warmth.

Matt took the cup away from him and placed both of them on the floor. He turned his body and straddled David. He nipped at his neck and moved his hands under his shirt. As he scratched the bare chest he moaned into David's ear. He was starting to get hard and pushed his hips into the body below him. He loved the friction of their pants. Starting to nip at David's lip.

David felt Matt's erection press into his. He moaned as loud as he could into Matts mouth. Quickly reaching up and tugging at his hair and pulled him down closer. He wanted him now. As he bucked up into the body above him, he was able to roll them and get on top. He smirked down and swiftly moved his hand into the front of Matts pants. He started to stroke him.

Matt landed on his back with a thud and smiled up. David was now stroking him. He moaned and lifted his hips, matching the rhythm of his hand. He started breathing heavy and knew he was reaching his climax. "Oh god! David.." He pulled David's head down and kissed him. Letting his tongue explore.

David moaned. He stroked him harder and faster. He pulled back. "You are brilliant." He flicked the head of Matts cock and continued. He leaned in and kissed him deeper causing him to breath out his nose.

That was all that was needed. That one little flick. He came and relaxed on the ground. He laughed. "You are fantastic." He lifted his head and pecked at David's cheek. Now he was exhausted. He was going to sleep well. He enjoyed the warmth of David's body on top of him but he knew they would have to get up soon. They would have to eat sometime.

David pulled his hand out and wiped it on the blanket. He rested his head on Matts chest and listened to his heart beat. At first he thought he heard two but realized he must be hearing things. "I'm going to go take a shower." He smirked. "You are able to join if you want." He got up and headed towards the bathroom, making sure that Matt was following him.

"Oh god, yes." He got up and walked fast after David. Leaning against the door frame and admired David's skinny body. He made sure to remember every little detail. Noticing his hard on. He walked over and reached down David's pants. "Let me help." He started to stroke slowly then increasing the speed. Reaching behind him, he turned on the shower. Slowly meeting David's lips and licked the bottom lip. Stopping and pulling his hand out. He stripped and stepped into the shower. Letting it warm up on his back. He smirked as he waited.

David leaned into Matt as he felt him grab his cock. He smiled when Matt had stopped in the middle and left him. He watched as the man in front of him took his clothes off. Admiring. He started to take off his clothes and stepped into the shower behind Matt. Starting to rub the bare back in front of him. He pressed little kisses between the shoulder blades.

Leaning against the tile wall, enjoying the little pecks. He remembered he left David still hard so he turned around and got down on his knees. Matt guided the cock into his mouth and began to suck him off. David tasted wonderful. He started bobbing his head, tying not to gag.

David was not expecting this. He fell back against the wall and moaned. He grabbed Matts hair and stopped himself from bucking forward. Relaxing as he came into his mouth. "Oh god. You are just amazing." He smirked down.

Matt loved the taste when David came. He swallowed it and stood up. "Not as amazing as you." He rested his head on David's shoulder. Loving the closeness. The water was getting cold but he didn't care. All he needed was David's warmth. He lifted his head and ruffled up David's hair. He laughed and quickly kissed his cheek. He reached behind David and turned off the water.

David laughed as his hair was ruffled. "We are both brilliant." Turning off the water made him shiver and he moved closer to Matt. He grabbed two towels and wrapped one around Matts waist and one around his. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his clothes.

Matt laughed and stepped out. He took his towel and started to dry his hair. Drying off his body and putting his clothes back on. "You hungry?" He watched as David got dressed. Reaching over and squeezing his hand. He loved cooking. He just didn't know what to cook. Maybe a salad and steaks. That sounded good, and some wine too.

"What did you have planned?" He smiled up and grabbed Matts hips. He got his pants on and left his shirt off, wanting to be a distraction. Walking out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. He remembered the mugs in the living room and grabbed them, puting them in the sink. He would put the blanket in the washer later.

Matt followed him out. "A small salad and some steaks. And possibly some wine." He started cooking the steaks before preparing the salad. He couldn't keep his eyes off of David. When the salad was done, he set the table and got the wine out. The steaks were almost done.

David made his way over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He popped a cherry tomato in his mouth and smiled. "You are a fantastic cook." He kissed Matts cheek and sat down at the table. He was starving as he watched the master work. He loved the smells. Smiling as Matt brought over the plates and set them down.

Matt sat down across from David and tangled their legs together. He smiled. "I hope you like it." He poured the wine into the two glasses and took a sip. He started eating his salad and watched as David ate his. Nothing could make this night better. He started playing with the man's feet and made sure to tickle them with his toes, trying to hold in his laughter. Shoving food in his mouth to stop him.

David took a sip of the wine and bites of the salad. It was delicious. "You are a fantastic cook. I'm lucky to have you." He blushed and looked down at his plate. He started to giggle when his feet were being tickled. He was very ticklish and he couldn't help himself. He tried to tickle Matt back but he was laughing too hard. Finally pulling his feet away, he started to eat his steak with a huge grin on his face. "Very lucky indeed."

Matt chuckled and pulled his feet back. "I'm the one that's lucky. You are just brilliant." He took a bite of steak after finishing his salad. He tried to eat as fast as he could so they could lay in bed. He wanted to be up against David's body. "I'm so glad you moved in." He finished up his steak and leaned back in his chair, slowly sipping his wine.

David blushed. He finished his steak slowly after and leaned back, copying Matts posture. He had finished his wine earlier and was just watching the man across the table. Yawning very loudly. "I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed." He got up and put his and matts dishes in the sink. Walked over and gave a kiss on his forehead before heading to the bedroom. He stripped so he was wearing his boxers and climbed under the sheets. It was cold but he waited for Matts body heat shortly.

Matt smiled up at David as he felt the kiss. Watching as the man disappeared into the bedroom. He picked up the blanket in the living room and put it in the washer. Slowly making his way back to the kitchen to wash the dishes, he glanced into their bedroom and watched the body in the bed. He was glad David had moved in. After washing the dishes, he put on his pajama pants and cuddled up to David's body. He pulled him as close as he could.

David relaxed into Matts body and looked up at him. He smiled and gave a small peck on his lips. Grabbing his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "Matt, I love you." He hesitated at first but knew he had to say it. He was hoping he had felt the same way. Nervousness had overcome his body. He was worried now.

Matt felt as if a thousand pounds were taken off his shoulders. "I love you too." He smiled wide and gave David a deep and slow kiss. He wished he could stop time and stay like this forever. He pulled David in closer. Pulling back from the kiss, he closed his eyes. "I love you so much." He tangled their legs together and placed a kiss on David's forehead.

David felt so happy when he heard those words. Blushing from ear to ear. He pressed his face into Matts chest. Can this moment get any better? He rested his ear against the skin to listen to the heart beat, letting him drift to sleep. Only he got confused he heard two different heart beats. There was only one explanation, but he couldn't believe it. He decided to bring it up tomorrow, not to ruin the moment. Was this real?

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I will hopefully be posting the next one by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay. Writers block sucks. This is a shorter chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Matt had fallen asleep almost instantly. He enjoyed the warmth that David was providing. Relaxing into the mattress. He woke up and stayed still, not wanting to wake up David. But noticed that David was already awake. "Did you sleep well." He lifted his head and kissed the top of the mans head, rubbing his back. He knew something was bothering him and needed to know. "I can feel you thinking."

David smiled up at Matt. He didn't want him to worry. "I slept very well." He lied, when he knew he had stayed up all night confused. "I'm just thinking about us." Got up and gave Matt a slow and lingering kiss. He didn't want to ruin this morning with questions. The only conclusion he came up with was that he was going insane. That he needed to clear his mind. He hesitated. "I love your heartbeat. So calming." He smiled and watched to see what Matts reaction would be.

Matt kissed David back very eagerly, wanting more. He got wide eyes. "I love your voice, it's very soothing." He was worried that David had found out about his two hearts. He never told him who he really was. They were gonna have to talk today after that. A part of him didn't want to say anything, scared David was gonna leave him, and the other part needed to say it, so he could be truthful. He wanted to keep this relationship.

David could hear the heartbeat going faster. He could tell that Matt was getting nervous. "Shh. It's fine." He wanted to calm him down. "What's going through your mind?" It should help if he got it out there. He wanted Matt to know he could tell him anything. It must've been the heart comment. He felt completely guilty. "I'm sorry." His smile turned into a frown.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He looked down and closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I haven't been completely truthful to you." He released the air he didn't realise he was holding. "David, I'm scared you will leave me when I tell you." He wiped away the tears running down his cheeks.

David frowned when he saw Matt cry. "I won't ever leave you. You are too special to me." He smiled and kissed his forehead. He pulled Matt closer trying to get him to stop crying. "To be honest, I haven't told you everything too." He stared into the brown eyes in front of him.

Matt smiled and blushed. He loved David. He looked into David's eyes with curiosity. Wondering what he hadn't told him. "David... I'm not who you think I am." He got up and paced the room. "I don't know how to say it." He sat down on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. Feeling the tears build up.

David sat up and leaned against the headboard. He was nervous what he thought was true. "Matt, I love you. So very much. You can tell me." He placed a hand on Matts back and rubbed it softly. He turned Matt around and took both his hands. "Feel this." He placed both of the hands on his chest above his two hearts. Hoping Matt didn't freak out.

"I love you too." He smiled softly. Matt was in shock when he felt the two heartbeats. "This can't be right." He pulled his hands back and took David's. He gently placed them on his chest the same reason David did. "I'm a time lord. I go by The Doctor. Matt is just a fake name." He looked down and tried to get things straight.

"I'm also a time lord. I don't know how this is, but I go by The Doctor too. I'm in my tenth regeneration." He looked into Matts eyes and saw the age behind them. He pulled him close, seeing how hard this was.

Matt looked back into David's eyes and never letting go. He slowly pulled back. "I'm in my eleventh regeneration. You must be my past life. But this should never happen. This is a paradox." He got up and ran down the hallway. He opened a closet that's been locked since the day David moved in.

David was shocked. This was hard for him to take in. He was scared to touch Matt after what he had heard. He followed him down the hallway and looked into the closet. It was the TARDIS. But his was parked in the backyard. Matt had opened the doors; he walked inside, looking at the future console. Suddenly missing the old one. "What's going to happen to us?" He felt a tear run down his cheek and turned away.

Matt was too busy with the console that he didn't notice David crying. He was too concentrated was answer the question. "The TARDIS doesn't read anything." He ran over to the screen examining it, when he heard a thud.

David couldn't stop the tears running down his face. Watching Matt run around. He leaned up against the railing and looked down, hiding his face as best he could. He looked up instantly when a huge thud filled the room. The TARDIS doors shut. Running as fast as he could, he tried to pull the doors open. They wouldn't budge. They were trapped inside.

Matt didn't look at the door when it shut, instead he continued to play with the controls. The TARDIS started to dematerialize, and causing the both of them to fall to the floor. Forgetting to hold on to the railing. He screamed and cursed at the console, forgetting that David was there.

Rubbing his head, wincing after hitting the floor with a thud, David got up and slowly walked to the controls. He listened closely and realized the TARDIS had landed. Running to the door, almost tripping, he opened them. Glancing to see where it took them. It was on top of Buckingham Palace. He checked the year and it was 2013, the present day. He walked and looked at London, turning quickly back.

Matt was making his way to the door and it shut in front of him. He pulled on it as hard as he could. There was pounding on the door. David was outside. "NO!" Punching the door, causing his knuckles to bleed, he rested his head against it. The TARDIS started to dematerialize again, which Matt widened his eyes. He didn't want to leave David alone. The console was of no use. He couldn't get control of it. He was back at his house, without David. He got out of the TARDIS and sunk to the floor, crying as hard as he could. Matt was gone.

* * *

Please review! It helps a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry about the delay. I know it's been a month since I updated. This chapter has a lot of stuff happening. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story. Along with the people who have followed and favorited this story too. This story was first just an idea between me and a friend. But him and I made it happen. :) thanks again. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

David found himself crying as he watched the TARDIS leave him. He was stuck there and didn't know how he was going to get back to Matt. Making his way down through Buckingham Palace, slowly so he wouldn't get caught, and went out the front door. He walked towards the house but saw a sign in the window saying it was for sale. Matt wasn't living there. He realized that he was ten years in the past and they hadn't moved into the house yet. He knew that he needed help.

Matt was hitting the ground with his fists, but he soon ran into his TARDIS and moved around the control panel left and right. Suddenly he was thrown to the floor. He knew he was going to need help from someone if he wanted to get David back. He made his way to the one house that had the two people he knew he could trust with this. He entered the address and the date. The TARDIS was on its way.

David headed back to the heart of London. He needed to find one of the people he could trust. He made his way to the Smith's house. She could help. A couple seconds after he rang the doorbell, Mickey answered the door. "Doctor?!" Mickey hugged David and grinned big at him. "Hello Mickey!" David smiled from ear to ear. "I need your help, along with Martha's." His face was quickly covered with seriousness.

Amy answered the door. She stood there in shock. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Once she opened them, he smiled. "Hello Amy!" he hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. "Amy, who is it?" Rory came to the door from the living room and his eyes grew wide. "Rory!" Matt ran over and gave him a hug too. "I need your help." His smile turned into a frown.

David sat down on their couch and waited for Martha to join them. "Mickey, who was at the door?" Martha strolled into the room and stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on him. "doctor?" he smiled at her and walked over and gave her a hug. She sat down on the armchair. "What are you doing here?" David looked at his lap and glanced up with a tear running down his cheek. "I need your help to find a way for me to travel to 2023. I need to get to my TARDIS and find someone."

Matt joined Amy and Rory in the kitchen. Amy had given him some fish fingers and custard. "Why do you need our help?" Rory was puzzled the moment Matt had asked. "I need to find someone and I have no idea where to start." His eyes were watering and he couldn't stop it. "It's very important." Amy wiped a tear from Matt's face. "Doctor? Who exactly are we trying to find?" He smiled a quick, small smile. "The man who means the world to me."

"What happened to the TARDIS?" Mickey interrupted the silence. "It's a very long story, but I was thrown to this year without it." David started to shift nervously in his seat. "Please, I really need your help." He looked between Martha and Mickey. "We will help you. What do we do first?" Martha wanted to help the doctor, seeing him like this made her sad. "We need to go visit an old time agent."

"Doctor? What has happened?" Rory came over and sat down next to him. "One of the best yet worse things that could happen, a paradox." Matt looked at Rory with hope in his eyes. "I need to find this man. He is very important to me. I've lost him and now I can't find him. You guys are my best friends. Please." As he spoke, his eyes were filled with tears. Amy hugged him tightly and wiped the tears away. "We will help, you just have to tell us what to do.

They all piled into Mickey's yellow car. David sat in the back but leaned forward to see out the windshield. He wished the car drive was over. Cardiff was too far away. "So you think he can help you?" Mickey was excited to see the captain but was a little scared too. "He's the only one I know that can travel in time. I can only hope." David was losing hope, but held on as hard as he could. "Don't worry Matt, I'm going to find you." He muttered to himself. Martha looked at him from the corner of her eye; she wanted to know who this man was.

"The last place I saw him was when the TARDIS brought us to Buckingham palace. I think we should start there. Of course it could have been a different year too." Matt's face was covered in fear. He knew that was a possibility but he never wanted it to be true. "It's okay. We will find him. Let's head over there and see if we can find anything." Amy wanted to help the Doctor so bad now. They all got into the TARDIS and headed to the queen's house.

"We are almost at Torchwood." Mickey looked in the mirror back at David. David was bouncing in his seat, looking out the window. "What will we do if he's not there?" Martha was worried. "We will figure that out if that happens. We need to stay positive." The car pulled to a stop and David jumped out. He stood on the sidewalk, where the lift was hidden. He called Martha and mickey over and used his sonic screwdriver. The lift started going down into the heart of Torchwood.

Matt landed the TARDIS on top of Buckingham palace and ran out the door. He pulled his sonic screwdriver and looked for particles in the air. "There are signs that he was here, but they are ten years old." A tear rolled down his cheek. "No! This can't happen!" Amy rushed to his side and held him close. "It's okay. We will get him back. And if he is smart like you, he will be trying his hardest to get to you too." She rubbed his back and smiled at him. He felt much better with Amy and Rory at his side. "What's our next plan?"

"Doctor!" a voice from below cried out. As soon as the lift reached the bottom, David jumped off and ran towards Jack. They hugged. "What are you doing here?" Jack led them to his office. "It's a very long story Jack. But I need your help. I need to travel to 2023 to get back to my TARDIS and to find someone. Please Jack." Jack could see the fear in David's eyes. He looked at Martha and mickey. They looked at him and shrugged their shoulders. "I will help you. I don't know if it will work or not since you broke my watch." David forgot all about that. "I will help you fix it. Thank you guys so much." He pulled all of them into a group hug.

He sat down on the edge and looked over London. "I honestly don't know what we should do next." Matt sat and tried to think of a plan, when all of a sudden the light bulb went off. "Of course! I need to head to my house." He ran over to them and pulled them into the TARDIS. "Why do we need to go there? And when did you get a house?" Amy was following him around the console. It was like old times. "I wanted to settle down in a house, to relax. I love adventures, but I figured I should take it down a notch. I found a house and got some to live there with me. I'm going to drop to off at your house." He walked to the door and opened it. Amy and Rory stepped out and smiled at him. "I hope you find him, oh and say hi to River for us." They smiled and walked to their house. He was filled with fear and shock. He completely forgot about her. Maybe he will never see her again.

David got to work with Jack on the watch. It just wasn't working. He hit the table with his fist and stood up. He started pacing the room back and forth. Jack was watching him and was worried, but he kept working on the watch and gave David space. David then heard a beep. He rushed to Jack's side and saw that he had got the watch working again. He hugged him so hard. "Jack, you are brilliant!" Jack put on the watch. He looked at David with a grin. "I'm coming with you. It's so that I can keep the watch." David rolled his eyes and set the watch up for the year.

* * *

I've been busy drawing fanart recently so it might be a while until I update. I'm sorry about that. Anyway. Thanks for reading :) please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is the shortest of them all. I really like how it ends. :D I hope you enjoy! Thanks for everyone who is reading. It means a lot! I love ya guys! Please review! Special thanks for the people who have reviewed my story. I'm working on the next chapter now!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Once Matt got back to their house, he ran through to the backyard. He went to the shed that was never used. Vines and plants were growing up the sides; the wood was starting to rot. He took an axe to the vines that covered the door and forced it open with all his might. Just behind that door, he saw that familiar blue door. He snapped his fingers and stepped inside. "I'm coming to get you, David."

David said his goodbyes to the Smith's and promised to visit again. He smiled at them, "Allons-y!" They disappeared. David let go of Jack as soon as he saw they arrive in 2023. He guessed that they were at least one hundred miles away. It would take them hours to get there by foot, they needed to get a car. Jack pulled something with the lady running the rental car shop and got a discount. He rolled his eyes and sat in the passenger seat.

Matt spent time walking around the console, remembering the old times. He ran his hand over all the levers and buttons. Flipping several switches, the TARDIS lit up with life. He needed to figure out how to get it locked on David. This was going to take a while. Normally the TARDIS will lock onto its owner, but considering that's technically him, that might be a problem. He set the year to 2013 and set off, knowing David is in that year.

Suffering with Jack throughout the whole car ride was worth it. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, anything to pass the time. He fell asleep and dreamt of him and Matt sitting in front of the fireplace. They were enjoying each other's company and having a good snog. They said loving things back and forth, locking their lips together between every sentence. He woke up with a sudden jolt. Jack was shaking his shoulders. "I need you to direct me to your house." David started telling him streets and corners. They finally pulled up to the house and he jumped out as fast as he could. He stumbled into the door. Quickly unlocking the door and running inside. He had a smile cross his face as he saw Matt's TARDIS in the living room. "There's your TARDIS." A voice came from behind him. David didn't say it wasn't. He didn't want to tell him the whole story.

Matt stepped out and got out his sonic screwdriver. He located the particles and followed them. They led him down to central London to a house. He rang the doorbell, hoping the people on the inside were home. A hold on came from inside. He drummed his fingers on his leg, he couldn't wait much longer. The man opened the door, "hello. How may I help you?" Matt froze and smiled. "Mickey!" He hugged the man but the man pulled away fast. "Do I know you?" Matt had forgotten. "No you don't. I'm looking for the Doctor. I got notice that he came here." Mickey's face as covered in surprise and shock. "Come on in."

David started rushing around the house. He first checked their room and moved on to the others. He was nowhere to be found. He started to panic. "Doctor!" Jack was calling him from the living room. He ran over and saw that the back door was open. He felt relief fall over his body but he still had some fear. He searched the place till there wasn't a spot that wasn't looked over. He completely forgot about the hot tub that was back here. He had special plans with that once he got Matt back. He smiled to himself before running to the shed. Its door was propped open and he looked inside. His TARDIS was gone. He finally realised why. Matt was brilliant. He went inside and sat on the couch. Jack joined him.

Matt sat slowly on the couch in the Smith's house. Mickey sat in confusion across from him, but he broke the silence. "The Doctor was here, but he left. He travelled back to 2023 with a friend. Are you the man he's looking for?" Matt smiled at his lap and stood up. "Yes I am. Thank you so much Mickey." He hugged him and walked out the door. David was brilliant. He must have found Jack. Once he got back to the TARDIS, he started heading back to his house. He was filled with excitement.

David starting telling Jack he could go and that he was fine. Jack looked at him one more and gave him a reassuring smile. He disappeared and David slunk down further into the couch. Before he knew it, he had dozed off into a dreamless sleep. It was an hour later when he woke up. He knew that was bad for his back so he relocated to their bed and snuggled underneath the covers. He quickly stripped to only his boxers and laid his head on Matt's pillow. It still smelled like him and he smiled as he fell back to sleep.

Matt had successfully landed the TARDIS back in the shed. He stepped out and closed the door. He rubbed the door one last time. He snapped out of his trance and ran to the back door. He opened it as quietly as he could and closed it behind him. The living room was the same way he left it. He made his way down the hallway looking in every room as he went. The last room was their bedroom. He heard something on the other side and put his ear up to the door. He heard snoring. Matt's face light up with glee. He couldn't hold in his excitement and slowly pushed the door open.

David was having a nightmare. It was of the night he lost Matt. He started twisting and turning until he calmed down after it went black. Really didn't want to wake up and find Matt still gone. He was in a daze as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and soon fell asleep again. He woke up to warmth beside him. He turned his head and soon found lips against his. David pulled away and found Matt smiling at him. Grinning from ear to ear, he leaned in and kissed him again. Matt started pulling him closer and he moaned. Matt was back.

* * *

Please review! Again, I love you guys! Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys! I would like to thank everyone again for reading this. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Megan. She has been caring and supporting since I've known her. I have her to thank. She's the one who introduced me to Doctor Who. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some sexy stuff happening. So if you don't want to read it, you can skip over it. Once again thank you. love you guys! :)

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Matt pulled David as close as their bodies could get. He pressed his lips against the soft lips in front of him. David moaned and pulled his hair. He was getting hard now. Quickly pushing him on his back, Matt straddled and rubbed their hips together. "Oh god" he leaned down and nipped at David's neck, marking every spot possible. He pulled away and ripped of his shirt, sending buttons flying around the room. As soon as it was off he needed skin on skin contact. He leaned down and gave him a heated and eager kiss.

David kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He grabbed onto Matt's ass and started rocking his hips. He loved the friction of Matt's pants against his hard on. He licked Matt's bottom lip asking for entry. He parted his lips and David went exploring, their tongues moving together. He thrusted his hips up and moaned into the other man's mouth. He quickly flipped their bodies so he was now on top.

Matt landed on the mattress, out of breath. He pulled David's head down and met his lips again. He pulled back, needing to breathe. David was working his jeans button and trying to get them off. He lifted his hips to help. His jeans were tossed to the floor along with his boxers. David removed his own as well. He stared into the dark chocolate brown eyes above him. Leaning over, he opened the drawer of the side table and pulled out the tube of lube.

He took the tube and put a little on his fingers. David slowly pushed a finger into Matt. Pushing in and out very slowly. Matt was moaning and lifting his hips. He added another finger and began scissoring it wider. He slowly removed his fingers and applied lube to his erection. "You ready?" He couldn't wait to be inside Matt, he needed it now. "Oh god, yes!" As soon as he heard that he pushed inside, slowly at first but increasing very fast.

As soon at David entered him, he couldn't hold it anymore. He was reaching his climax soon. "Ahhh….. David… I'm gonna…." David grabbed ahold of his cock and stroked it with the same rhythm as his hips. Matt screamed his lover's name when he came. David had done the same seconds later. He loved the feeling of being filled by him. "Sorry I didn't last long." He was panting but lifted his head and gave David a small peck.

Slowly pulling out, he chuckled. "I didn't last much longer." David smiled and laid down with his head on Matt's chest. "I missed you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find you." He looked into the man's deep green eyes. He leaned in and gave Matt a slow, passionate, loved filled kiss. As he put distance between them, he looked over at the clock. It was 7:53 a.m. David sat up, cleaned them off, and put his boxers and pyjamas on. "You want breakfast?"

Matt loved the little affectionate kisses David gave him. He missed him so much. He caught himself smiling at his thoughts, when he realized David asked him a question. "I was thinking of making you french toast." He put on his boxers and a pair of pyjama pants. Giving David a kiss and ruffled his hair, he walked to the kitchen. He got everything out of the fridge and started cooking.

David followed him and started up the fireplace. He had forgotten to close the backdoor, it was freezing. After quickly grabbing a blanket, he made some hot chocolate for the two of them. He leaned against the counter and handed over a mug to Matt. He put a little of the whipped cream on his finger and dabbed it on Matt's nose. David smirked and walked over to the couch.

After he took the cup and put it down to the side, Matt was surprised by the white foam on the edge of his nose. He smiled and finished cooking. He plated everything and set the table. Slowly making his way over to the couch, he straddled David quickly. Matt gave him an Eskimo kiss and wiped the whipped cream on his nose. He smirked down as David giggled. He licked cleaned his nose. "Breakfast is ready and that was delicious appetizer."

"I would have to agree." He smirked as he licked Matt's nose clean. They got up and sat at the dining table. David loved french toast, especially Matt's. "This is brilliant. I love your cooking." He smiled and watched as matt bent over the table and licked the corner of his mouth. He sat back down and continued to eat. "You had a little butter there." David laughed to himself. "What would you like to do today?"

Matt loved how the butter tasted of David. He finished off his plate and took the dishes to the sink. "I figured we could stay here and relax a little. We've been through a lot." David leaned against the counter next to him. He grabbed his hand and didn't want to let go. Matt pulled him into a hug. He held him close. He couldn't handle David being gone again.

David relaxed into the hug. He had realised they were standing there for a while. He moved them over to the couch and pulled the blanket around them. He turned the telly on to see what new and exciting things were coming over London. Nothing too terribly exciting was happening so he flipped it off. Matt had dozed off on his shoulder. He smiled and watched him. Matt looked so peaceful and loving. Too bad that was ruined.

He had woken up by the sound of a bell. Someone had ringed the doorbell and wouldn't leave. Matt got up and opened the door with a yawn. The woman on the other side smiled.

"Hello sweetie. Did you miss me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I will post the next chapter hopefully later today.

I'm dedicating the next chapter to DoctorFannibal.(You have been awesome and supportive the whole way. Thank you so much! I love you!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! :D I'm here with another update! I hope you guys like it! This chapter is dedicated to DoctorFannibal. Very supportive and awesome through it all! thanks so much! I love you so much!

I'm sorry i haven't updated. I've been lazy and not wanting to write, but you guys have kept me writing this! Thanks so much! You guys are amazing! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Chapter 7_

David heard the voice and knew he recognized it from someplace. He dug back through all his memories and found the face that belonged to the voice, River Song. She was the archaeologist from the library. The woman knew his name and had a sonic screwdriver. She was the woman he would end up marrying in the future. She was Matt's wife. He ran into their bedroom to hide.

Matt was too shocked to speak. He could feel his jaw drop and eyes widen. "River!" he went forward and hugged her, quickly putting on his fake smile. "How have you been? Come on in." opening the door wider, he invited her in. "I found out you are staying here. Why didn't you tell me?" she smiled and sat down on the couch. "I wanted to get a house and relax. And you do know that it's hard to contact you." He laughed and looked into her eyes. "Why haven't I got a kiss from my husband?" she smirked and slowly leaned forward. He didn't want to kiss her. He only wanted to kiss David. "I'll be right back."

He had his ear pressed up against the door. David knew this was wrong but he need to know. He could hear her being flirty and he didn't like it. Of course she was his wife but she shouldn't be here. He knew that he was feeling jealously. He could hear footsteps coming towards the room and quickly sat down on the bed. The door opened and Matt came through. He sat down next to him. "Why is she here?" Matt laughed. "Is someone jealous? I don't know why she's here either. Let's hope she will leave soon. I got to go back out there so she doesn't start snooping around. I will be back soon." David sighed. "What if she never leaves?" he rested his head in his hands. "Let's wait to see if that happens." And Matt left David alone.

Matt locked the door behind him and walked back to the living room. He put on a smile, but he noticed she wasn't on the couch. He looked around the room until he heard a thud in the kitchen. She was looking through all the drawers and cupboards. She quickly turned around and leaned back on the counter. "Why are there two cups of cocoa?" River asked flirty and sassy. Trying to come up with an answer fast, "I had a friend over yesterday." River saw right through it though. "Come on. Tell me the truth. It's okay if you had a date over." She smirked. "Okay, yes. I had a date over." He was wondering why she assumed that.

David smiled when they talked about the hot chocolate, remembering the whipped cream. She was smarter than he remembered. "Come on Matt. Tell her." He started muttering under his breath. He honestly wished he could march out there and snog Matt right in front of her. But he knew that she would remember his face. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it along the way, he was getting frustrated.

He went over to the sink and washed out the two mugs, which had gone cold. Matt could feel her eyes peering into his back. "Should I be jealous of this special woman?" he could tell in her voice she was smiling. "Maybe, he was very good company." Matt hoped so much that she heard the hint. He turned and saw her eyes wide. "That's good. I was thinking since we don't see each other much, that maybe we should consider a divorce." He wanted to smiled from ear to ear but knew that would be inappropriate. "I think that would be a good idea." He looked down at his feet and smiled a quick smile. "Look I need a place to stay. Would it be okay if I stayed here?" he filled with fear.

David's body shook with fear. She can't stay here. There was no way she could stay here. He sunk down onto the floor. He hit his head with a thud against the door. It was loud. David panicked, knowing she had heard that. There was nowhere to hide. Under the bed and in the closet were too obvious. As soon as he heard footsteps coming to the door, he prided the window open and climbed out.

Matt heard the thud come from down the hall and hoped River didn't hear it. Like always, he was wrong. "Oh, what was that?" she smirked and strutted to the bedroom door. Matt ran after her, quickly sliding in front. "It was nothing. Something just…. fell." He tried to push her back to the living room. "Let's go get a drink." She was walking slowly, but quickly turning and bashed the door in. He closed his eyes and waited for her to start questioning, rubbing his hands over his face. When he glanced into the room, there was no sight of David.

He bit his lip, holding back the scream, when he landed in the snow face first. The front of his shirt and pants were soaked. His face bright red from the cold, David quickly ran to the shed barefoot. This was probably one of the stupidest ideas he ever had. David prided open the door and unlocked the door to the TARDIS. He was glad it was warm inside and made his way to the wardrobe in the back. He shed himself of the wet layers and came back out in some pyjamas. David decided to camp out in there until River left.

"It's freezing in here. Why do you have the window open?" She walked over and closed the window and curtains. Her feet were getting wet from the soaked carpet. Matt smirked quickly at David's intelligence. He watched as River left the room and went to the living room. Quickly strolling to the window, he saw David's footprints making their way to the shed. Matt made that note for the future. He kept his gaze down as he went to the kitchen and got a snack. "So about me staying here." He heard the voice come from the couch. "It should be fine. You will have to sleep on the couch." He didn't want her sleeping in David's old room.

David was so alone by the console. He pulled out his phone. He could try to see if he could text Matt, but he didn't have his number. Wait, didn't they have a home phone? Yes! He punched in the number and called. He listened closely to the ringing. Someone picked up. "Hello?" the voice spoke through. The voice he was in love with. "Matt! I'm glad you picked up." He grinned from ear to ear. "Oh! You are brilliant!" He blushed. "What are we going to do Matt?

"I need to take this in the next room. I will be back." He walked down the hallway. When he was out of sight, he ran to the bedroom. "David, I told her she could stay but not for long." Matt could tell he was mad. "I'm sorry. But she wants to get a divorce, that's good news, right?" He sat down on David's side of the bed and hugged his pillow. "That's brilliant news. I'm glad. It's not your fault, so don't go feeling guilty. I love you and you know that right?" Matt grinned from ear to ear, happy to hear David's voice. "I know and I love you too. I have to go, she might be wondering where I went. I will call you tonight and let you in through the window. I don't want you out there all night." They hung up with smiles on their faces.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter now and I would love to hear some ideas to include into the story. Just put them into a review or message me :)

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the wait! I haven't been in the mood to write. So I give you this short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise.

* * *

Chapter 8

David relaxed into the cushion of the chair and put his feet up onto the console. He grinned and filled with excitement of tonight, him lying next to Matt in their bed, listening to the heartbeats, and wrapping his arms across his torso. Before he knew it, he was daydreaming of what was to come and soon it was hours later. He was getting a phone call. He was already out the door and running to the window, tripping along the way. Tapping against the window lightly.

When David didn't answer, Matt started to worry. Maybe he fell asleep in the TARDIS. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the noise came from outside his window. He ran over and opened it, quickly pulling the man inside. He held David close, not caring if he was freezing cold. "I missed you. She's driving me insane." David chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Let's go to bed." Matt nodded and dragged them under the covers.

David rested his head on Matt's chest and listened to the beautiful sound of the two hearts beating. He hummed softly and drifted off to a deep, needed sleep. He would have loved to stay awake and spend every second kissing every spot on Matt's body, but sadly the warmth of the bed and the man's body got to him. David went to sleep dreaming of what was to come between them.

Matt was pulling and ruffling David's perfect hair when he felt the slow and steady puffs of air falling against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of the man's head. Christmas was coming up soon and he needed to get David the perfect gift. He stayed up late into the night pondering of what to get him. He had three weeks to come up with something. So he slid down under the blankets, kissed David's lips slowly and dozed off.

David awoke with arms wrapped tightly around him. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at Matt. He looked so peaceful while he slept. He enjoyed these little moments. Knowing he had to leave the house soon, he got up gently, not wanting to wait him. He put some warm layers on and got out a small blue piece of paper. He wrote a quick note and taped it to Matt's forehead. He giggled and climbed out the window, heading to the shed. Little did he know that river was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She was filled with confusion but happiness. She had came from the couch to ask him what he wanted for breakfast. She made her way back to the living room. David disappeared into the TARDIS and locked the door behind him.

Matt awoke, startled by the blue paper blocking his vision. The space next to him was cold and empty. He slowly sat up, groggy. He peeled the paper off, wincing at the tape. Matt flipped the paper over and saw David's handwriting, bursting out a grin.  
Dear Matt,  
I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I didn't want to risk the chance of River walking in. But don't worry. I will be back tonight.  
I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Love David.

Matt got up and took a shower, with a guick wank. Walking into the kitchen, he got a drink for River and himself.

David was bored out of his mind. He sat on the floor pondering of what to do. He has the whole day in here. He went to the pool, the library, and the kitchen. He looked at his phone, only nine o'clock. He supposed he could take a trip to somewhere new and exciting, but he didn't want to leave Matt behind. This was going to be a long day.

Matt handled over a mug to River and sat in the chair across from her. She was curled up under the blanket, not saying a word to him. It wasn't like her. He decided to distract himself with his tea. "Good morning." Matt tried to kill the silence. She snapped out of her trance. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." She smiled. "I did. Did you? I know the couch isn't the best." He finished his tea and brought both of their mugs to the sink. "Don't worry, I did. It's actually pretty comfy." They both chuckled. "I need to ask you something." He froze at those words. He knew he shouldn't have but he did.

* * *

Please review! I will work my hardest on the next chapter!


End file.
